


Niekontrolowanie

by Shathrenth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shathrenth/pseuds/Shathrenth
Summary: To wczoraj Severus Snape stwierdził, że sprawdzi gdzie Huncwoci włóczą się po nocach. To właśnie wczoraj było blisko do jego śmierci z rąk nieświadomego wszystkiego Remusa Lupina. Teraz Lunatyk się o wszystkim dowiaduje.Krótka miniaturka, opierająca się głównie na rozmowie dwóch postaci.





	Niekontrolowanie

To zdecydowanie nie był zbyt dobry dzień dla Remusa Lupina. Poprzedniej nocy księżyc świecił swym pełnym blaskiem, oświecał błonia Hogwartu jasnym światłem i wyglądałoby to naprawdę ładnie, gdyby nie pewien problem. "Mały, futerkowy problem". Przemiana w wilkołaka nigdy nie była niczym przyjemnym – z każdym miesiącem chłopak nienawidził jej coraz bardziej. Ból był rozdzierający i choć Remus już zdążył oswoić się z myślą, że nigdy się do niego nie przyzwyczai, za każdym razem zaskakiwała go ta piekąca fala. Ale to nawet nie o ból chodziło. Strach o przyjaciół, którzy ryzykowali dla niego życie, był okropny. Wilkołak naprawdę nienawidził likantropii. Na samą myśl, że trzy najważniejsze dla niego, poza rodzicami, osoby mogłyby zostać skrzywdzone, że _on_ mógłby je skrzywdzić, robiło mu się niedobrze.  
Tym razem było jednak wyjątkowo źle i gdy tylko Remus przypominał sobie o tamtym zdarzeniu, robił się cały czerwony na twarzy ze złości i wstydu. Teraz też tak było. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, którą emocję odczuwa mocniej.

Siedział nad podręcznikiem od eliksirów, jednak nie widział przed oczami strony poświęconej vitaserum, a jedynie Syriusza wzruszającego ramionami, zarzucającego swoimi idealnie wypielęgnowanymi czarnymi włosami i mówiącego „Stwierdziłem, że to będzie dobry żart, który utrze nieco Smarkerusowi nos”. Następnie przed oczami przewinął mu się sam Snape wygrażający całej czwórce Huncwotów, a także spoglądający na Lunatyka z grymasem obrzydzenia na twarzy, przez co ta wydawała się jeszcze bardziej szpetna niż zazwyczaj.

Naprawdę powinni wyrzucić ich ze szkoły, a przynajmniej Syriusza – ta myśl po raz tysięczny przeszła Remusowi przez myśl. Niektórzy nauczyciele ledwo tolerowali ich wybryki. Celowe narażenie życia ucznia… Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Westchnął i spróbował z powrotem skupić się na wydrukowanych literkach w swoim podręczniku.

Nie dane było mu jednak zająć się lekturą. Chwilę później usłyszał dźwięk przekręcanej klamki i skrzypienie zawiasów w drzwiach. Wysoki czarnowłosy chłopak wszedł do pokoju i stanął przed nim z nietypowym dla siebie zakłopotaniem. Lupin zesztywniał. Nie chciał tu nikogo, musiał pomyśleć. Potrzebował ciszy i samotności. Wszyscy byli w tym momencie niepożądani, a szczególnie wysokie miejsce wśród tych niepożądanych zajmował Syriusz.  
Cisza trwała parę sekund, jednak obydwu Gryfonom wydawało się, że minęło co najmniej paręnaście minut.

– Lunatyku… Ja… – Łapa przełknął ślinę. Nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. – Naprawdę nie chcę, żebyś był na mnie zły.

– Też nie chcę być na ciebie zły – powiedział Remus z westchnieniem.

– W takim razie… Może zapomnijmy o wszystkim i wróćmy do normalności.

W tych słowach kryła się prośba. Lupin bardzo chciał ją przyjąć, ale nie mógł. Jego moralność mu na to nie pozwalała. W duchu przeklinał sam siebie, chociaż wiedział, że zrobił to, co powinien zrobić.

– To tak nie działa. Przeprosiłeś go chociaż? – Doskonale znał odpowiedź, jednak wciąż chciał wierzyć, że chociaż tę jedną rzecz Black zrobił dobrze.

– Nie mam zamiaru go przepraszać. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak się tym przejmujesz.

Cisza była niezwykle niezręczna.

– Dobrze wiesz, należało mu…

– Należało mu się?! – Remus gwałtownie wstał, a książka poleciała na podłogę. – Naprawdę myślisz, że Snape zasługuje na śmierć, tak, śmierć, bo do tego mógł doprowadzić twój „żart”? Tylko dlatego, że go nie lubisz? Myślisz, że ktokolwiek zasługuje na śmierć, dlatego że ktoś go nie lubi?

Syriusz milczał.

– Pomyślałeś w ogóle o mnie? Gdyby Jamesowi nie przyszło do głowy uratować Snape’a, odpowiedzialność pewnie spadłaby na ciebie, ale jak myślisz, jak _ja_ bym się czuł, mając krew na rękach?! Zabiłeś kiedyś kogoś? Ja nie, choć wczoraj było blisko. I nie chcę wiedzieć, jak to jest.

– Nie zapominaj o tym, że James też brał w tym udział, przestań obwiniać tylko mnie! – Łapa podniósł głos.

– Ciekawe, czy tobie przyszłoby do głowy, żeby go uratować!

– Nie znasz mnie na tyle!

Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Ogień w zielonych oczach płonął niemal tak samo mocno jak w tych szarych. Po chwili jednak Remus jakby opadł z emocji. Wzruszył ramionami i powiedział cicho:

– Masz rację, tylko wydawało mi się, że cię znam. Wydawało mi się, że jesteś dobrym przyjacielem, że potrafisz dostrzec zło i mu zapobiec. Teraz widzę, że jesteś dokładnie taki sam jak cała twoja rodzina, nie udawaj, że jest inaczej.

Syriusz wyglądał, jakby ktoś go uderzył. Wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył usta, po chwili znowu je zamknął. Spróbował jeszcze raz.

– Przepraszam. – Zdziwił się, z jakim trudem to jedno, pozornie zwyczajne słowo, przeszło mu przez gardło. Tak jakby ktoś wydarł je z jego piersi siłą.

Remus opadł z rezygnacją na fotel.

– Gdybym wiedział, że tak cię to dotknie, nie zrobiłbym tego.

– Tutaj nie chodzi o to, jak ja się czuję, tylko o to, co mogło się stać.

Syriusz już otwierał usta, żeby jeszcze raz przeprosić, ale Lunatyk nie dał mu dojść do słowa:

– Tak. Dobrze. Wszystko jest okej.

– Wcale tak nie myślisz. – W jego głosie zabrzmiała stal. Blackowie się nie poddają. On też nie zamierzał.

To prawda, powiedział sam do siebie Remus. Nie będzie okej przez długi czas.

– Dlaczego tak ci zależy, żebym nie był na ciebie zły? Przecież gdybyś dał sobie spokój, nie musiałbyś co miesiąc użerać się z biednym, małym chłopcem, który nie potrafi się kontrolować podczas przemiany...

– Nikt nie potrafi – wtrącił Syriusz, ale został zignorowany.

– Nie musiałbyś też słuchać mojego ględzenia, kiedy robiłbyś coś źle, nie…

– Przestań. Chcę się z tobą pogodzić, bo…

– Nie musiałbyś…

– PRZESTAŃ. – Remus zamilkł, zdziwiony nagłym wybuchem Łapy. Ten przełknął ślinę, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. – Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić, bo… nie wyobrażam sobie Huncwotów bez ciebie.

Nie wyobrażam sobie mnie samego bez ciebie, dodał w myślach. Nie wiedział czy mu się wydawało, czy Lunatyk oklapł jeszcze bardziej.

– No dobra. Niech będzie. Teraz powinniśmy przybić sobie piątki na zgodę i udawać, że nic się nie stało, tak?

– Nie. Nie, proszę, nie.

– W takim razie…?

Chwilę później Remus znajdował się w silnych ramionach Syriusza. Zaskoczyło go to, nie miał jednak siły protestować. Ale jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyło go to, że przytulanie Łapy sprawia mu przyjemność. Oparł swoją głowę na zaskakująco wygodnym ramieniu chłopaka. Po chwili odsunęli się od siebie.

– Chyba… Chyba właśnie zdałem sobie z czegoś sprawę – wyszeptał Remus, wpatrując się w szare oczy Syriusza.

Ten odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. I przytulił go jeszcze raz.

 

 


End file.
